


Feasting on a Lie

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Codependency, Gaslighting, Kinda, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: "You know how we do it," Tom reminded. He gulped a mouthful of blood and then reached the back of Harry's head, pulling the hair before pushing him forward in a deep kiss.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161
Collections: My Bloody Valentine 2021





	Feasting on a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is a 300 year old vampire while Harry is a newborn. They aren't wizards but are part of the magical world. Basically Tom kidnapped Harry because he fell madly in love with him and wanted him to be immortal.

Harry shivered, beads of sweat running down his forehead. His fangs kept retracting in and out. He hugged himself tighter. His sharp nails digging into his cold flesh.

He let out a hiss when a door abruptly opened. Harry almost cried in relief.

Tom was back, and he was holding a jar of unicorn blood.

"Blood— I need blood— Now!" Harry, in a spilt second, stood in front of Tom, eyes crimson red. Similar like Tom's, except Harry's eyes were wild due to not drinking enough blood the past week.

"Calm yourself, Harry, or you will not get one drop of this," Tom warned, holding the jar up high.

Harry whimpered and got on his knees. Obeying immediately.

"That's more like it." Tom smirked. His fingers stroking Harry's pale face. "I went all the way to the forbidden forest just to find unicorn blood." He lowered the jar filled with red liquid.

Juicy, red blood.

Harry's mouth watered. He had once questioned why it was red since everyone knew unicorn's blood was sliver. Tom's answer had been that _this_ unicorn was from a different species, where their blood was red. It's supposed to be tastier and lowered the thirst for vampires.

"P-Please," Harry begged.

Tom knelt down, eyes never leaving Harry's. He opened the jar; the sweet aroma overwhelming Harry, but not Tom.

"You know how we do it," Tom reminded. He gulped a mouthful of blood and then reached the back of Harry's head, pulling the hair before pushing him forward in a deep kiss.

The blood entered Harry's mouth. A few droplets dripped on his lips and chin. He moaned between the kiss, savoring everything as he kissed back. Blood went down his throat, feeling hot.

His arms wrapped around Tom. Even when there was no more blood in their mouths, they didn't pull apart, not even to breathe.

Tom shoved Harry back with such strength. Harry's face was a masterpiece: bloody lips and cheeks.

"Tom," Harry breathed, his pupils dilated from lust.

The blood lowered his frenzy he had a moment ago. Good. Tom could only handle so much of his lover's wild behavior. Harry didn't have enough control like him. He needed more work, which Tom would happily provide.

Tom ripped his trousers. Harry's cock was already hard. Either by him or the blood, Tom didn't know nor did he care. Harry was _his_ anyway.

He dipped his fingers in the cool blood.

"You'll get your fix, my dear." Tom pushed his fingers inside him, and Harry groaned at the pain of his sharp claws. The pain never lasted long, though, because pure pleasure coursed through Harry when Tom crooked his fingers.

While there was no point in preparing Harry, Tom still enjoyed doing this part, being the considerate lover he was. Once ready, Tom pushed down his own trousers and speared Harry, then licked his neck, fang scraping the vein.

No pulse. The way Tom liked it.

Harry moaned. He hooked his legs around Tom's waist.

Tom canted his hips, pushing deep inside Harry like a madman. Finally no longer being able to control his own lust.

Harry bit Tom near his shoulder to refrain from screaming. The cabin they're currently residing in wasn't far from a village. He didn't want to risk it.

His hair was pulled back, rougher, prompting Harry to wince. Tom covered his mouth with his, blood filling his mouth once again. It was too much for him. It always was. Harry swallowed, tears of joy fell alongside his eyes. He came with a sob.

With one last push, Tom growled, coming deep inside Harry. They were a mess, a bloody mess.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, hand caressing Tom's cheek. "You do so much for me. How can I ever repay you?"

Tom's lips formed a twisted smile. "Never leave me, Harry. I'll always take care of you." He pecked his chin before pulling out and resting beside him. The fallen jar above them.

Harry nodded. His eyes were filled with warmth and admiration.

"Of course, Tom. It's not easy not feasting on humans, but we do it. And it's all thanks to you." He laid his head on Tom's chest. There was no heartbeat but Harry didn't need to hear it to know Tom loved him. He didn't care anymore that Tom had bitten him without his consent, or that he was forced to be with him. That was a long time ago. Now all they had was each other.

He would die for Tom.

Tom eyed the empty jar. The drops of blood falling onto the wooden floor. "Yes. No human blood whatsoever," he said with a blank expression. He held onto Harry, then kissed his mop of hair. "None. Just like I promised you."


End file.
